1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbent packaging structure, and in particular to a packaging structure provided with a larger loading area for better shock absorption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glass substrate for a liquid crystal panel, either unprocessed or substrate, must be transported in a special container to avoid damage caused by impact. Conventionally, a shock absorbent packaging structure of foam material is inserted in a container for the glass substrate. However, the foam structure must provide a considerable thickness for shock absorption. This results in a large volume, creating a serious problem for storage. Therefore, long paper plates have become preferred rather than the foam material.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shock absorbent packaging structure using paper plates. The packaging structure 10 in FIG. 1 comprises a main frame 20 and a carrying body 30 provided with a plurality of separators 311 and grooves 312 formed by the separators 311. Two symmetrical packaging structures 10 are placed in the container 4. The glass substrate 5 is sealed in the grooves 312.
However, in such structure, only the sides of the glass substrate 5 are secured by the main frame 20, providing only a minimum of shock absorption.